The present invention relates to the new and distinct X Mangave plant, X Mangave ‘My Dog Spot’ hybridized on Apr. 17, 2014 by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as a cross between an unreleased proprietary hybrid known by the breeder code H10-02 as the female or seed parent and an unreleased proprietary hybrid known by the breeder code 12-06-01 as the male or pollen parent. Through trials at the same nursery the plant was referred to by the code 14-18-2. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated initially in 2016 by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and also by tissue culture. Both methods of asexual propagation systems have been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant in successive generations.